1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the fabrication of photovoltaic cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are photovoltaic devices that convert sunlight directly into electrical power. The most common solar cell material is silicon, which is in the form of single or multicrystalline substrates, sometimes referred to as wafers. Because the amortized cost of forming silicon-based solar cells to generate electricity is higher than the cost of generating electricity using traditional methods, there has been an effort to reduce the cost to form solar cells.
Various approaches enable fabricating active regions of the solar cell and the current carrying metal lines, or conductors, of the solar cells. However, there are several issues with these prior manufacturing methods. For example, the formation processes are complicated multistep processes that add to costs required to complete the solar cells.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus to form the active and current carrying regions formed on a surface of a substrate to form a solar cell.